


Just Bringing My Demons Out

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Beta Niall, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm sorry it had to be done, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pregnant Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get harder for Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bringing My Demons Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to post this! I've been really busy with work and other things but here it is. Hopefully you'll like it and please don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)

It was tea time in the Tomlinson's manor where Zayn was trying not to rip Henry's eyes off after he had found out what the bastard had done. He wanted to cut his hands off then shove them down the alpha's throat then cut his dick off and shove it up his ass. He avoided Louis' gaze on him just wanting to be with his alpha and tend to him and his injuries never blaming the German Shepherd but his owner. The future king of England and his best friend's fiance. He served him tea pushing away the urge to spill the hot liquid all over his lap, maybe all over his head too and ruin his stupid ugly face.

"Zayn you can go, tell Ruby I need her here." Louis spoke up knowing what he was going through, trying not to strangle Henry himself for what he had done.

If something like that happened to his Harry, he was sure he would die.

Zayn quickly nodded and left without so much of a glance never seeing Louis spilling his hot tea all over Henry's arm acting as if it had been an accident. He had teared up on purpose saying how clumsy he was getting up to clean it getting stopped by Henry who gave him a fake smile. Louis didn't give a shit whether it was real or not.

When Zayn made it to the servant's quarters he did as Louis had ordered then went straight to his and Liam's bedroom seeing his husband and alpha on their small bed writhing in pain. He knelt down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair wet with sweat pressing small kisses on his forehead feeling he was a bit warm. His eyes filled with tears seeing his whole left arm bandaged as well as his left leg terrified of what the doctor had said. Scared of infection setting in and Liam losing his limbs, but more scared of losing the love of his life.

It all had started that morning when Liam had gotten up at the crack of dawn ready to take his shift as the guard replacing Niall who had been guarding all night long. He hadn't been there for an hour when Henry had showed up as usual demanding to be let in to see Louis who had been asleep at the time. Liam had refused seeing the prince was not completely sober and it was his duty to protect his governor's son never expecting what happened next.

Henry setting his German shepherd against him commanding him to attack him, Liam barely made it out in one piece before the dog was shot dead. No one had said anything about it when it had been Damon himself to shoot him having witnessed everything yet never changed his mind about marrying his son off to Henry. He had sent Harry off to get the best doctor in town feeling responsible for what had happened even if the only one to blame was Henry.

"Alpha?" Zayn mumbled, his voice cracking at the end, "Liam..." He started crying wondering if his alpha could smell the change in his scent when it had happened earlier that day. The new scent that he and the little one he was carrying were giving off.

"The doctor gave him a sedative a while ago, sweetheart. He was in too much pain." Trisha said from where she was standing by the door trying not to cry at the scene.

"If he dies...mum I can't lose him, not now. He needs to meet our pup." Zayn broke down crying letting his mum hug him.

"Mr. Tomlinson called the best doctor, I'm sure Liam will make it out of this one." Trisha dried his tears.

"It's the least he can do after what that bastard did to my Liam." Zayn glared at nothing in particular, "How can he still want to marry Louis off to that man, he's going to sentence him to a miserable life."

"Shh!" His mother shut him down, "We must not talk about that, it is none of our business."

"It might not be but Louis is still my friend and I worry about him." Zayn said seeing his mother closing her eyes then sighing before she opened them again.

"I know son, but we can't do anything other than to wish Louis the best and hope he finds love along the way." Trisha said. Zayn nodded knowing he couldn't tell her Louis had already found that in Harry who his mother also considered her son.

Zayn pulled away from her when they heard Liam's groans and soon he was awake looking around the room with wide eyes searching for his mate. Trisha ran out of the room and to the kitchen in search for Karen and for water knowing her son-in-law was going to need it.

"L- Love?" Liam winced in pain feeling a bit better when he felt Zayn's hands on his cheeks as he took a deep breath catching a whiff right away.

He looked at Zayn who started crying right away making him feel awful for being the reason his mate was in tears not knowing how to comfort him. As an alpha it was his duty to protect his omega and it scared him to know he could lose his limbs, now even more when Zayn was pregnant and needed to be taken care of. Not the other way around.

"You're..." Liam trailed off.

"I just figured it out this morning after you left." Zayn grabbed Liam's good hand and kissed the knuckles keeping them close to his lips.

"If I lose my limbs..." Liam held back tears not knowing what he would do if he did.

"Shh, don't say that! You won't lose them, you're going to get better and once you do we're leaving. I'm not going to raise our pup here." Zayn decided afraid of his baby getting hurt.

"You know we can't do that, Zayn. We won't find jobs in this economy and here it pays well and we have a place to sleep in and food on the table. You need to take care of yourself and here they will let you take days off. No one respects omegas as much as Mr. Tomlinson does. Here's where our pup will have a warm and safe place to sleep in." Liam tried to convince him sighing in relief when Zayn finally nodded.

"I still hate him and that bastard Henry." Zayn glared at the ugly wall across their small bedroom that soon would have a small bassinet for their baby to sleep in.

"Give me a smile. Come on, put a smile on that pretty face of yours." Liam tried to cheer him up even though he felt like hell.

"Just for you." Zayn smiled leaning forward to kiss his forehead letting his alpha touch his still flat belly.

Zayn laid down on the bed next to his husband staying there for almost the whole day until Karen walked in with a tray of food making Zayn get up to get it. She left after making sure her son was doing okay and had kissed his cheek leaving Zayn to feed him. While Zayn fed his alpha he couldn't stop thinking about Louis' plan and how it had been a week yet they had done nothing yet.

It all changed the next day when Zayn was busy helping Anne with the food that was to be served for breakfast too focused on it he hadn't see Louis coming in. It wasn't until he heard Louis saying something then him being pulled away that he finally looked up seeing it was in fact Louis pulling him out of the kitchen. They made it to Louis' bedroom where Louis was quick to push him inside and lock the door after both of them were inside and alone.

"How's Liam?" Louis asked taking Zayn's walking to a small sofa he had in his bedroom.

"He's a little bit better, definitely better than yesterday." Zayn sighed taking a seat when Louis motioned for him to do so.

"I'm really really sorry for what Henry did to him, if I had known..." Louis said getting interrupted by Zayn.

"You didn't know that bastard was going to do what he did." Zayn looked at Louis grabbing his hands squeezing them a little, "I'm worried about you, about what's going to happen if you do end up marrying him."

"Hopefully nothing too bad, I don't think he would hurt me but then again, I wasn't expecting what he did. He's worse than the devil." Louis for once allowed himself to show Zayn how truly frightened he really was.

"Which is why I decided to help you. I'll make sure you get out of this house holding Harry's hand." Zayn said smiling when Louis did just wanting to help his friend and avenge Liam. He accepted Louis' hug wrapping his arms around the omega.

"You smell different." Louis said as he pulled back.

"Can't you tell what it is?" Zayn asked him completely amused.

"No, how am I supposed to know. Are you close to your heat?" Louis asked dreading his own and more when it was going to start a few days after his wedding.

Thanks to the suppressants he was on, he was only in heat twice per year, last time it had been before he and Harry had started sleeping together. It had been hell back then going through them all alone and now he was sure it was going to be even worse when he was going to have to spend them with Henry. His biggest wish was to spend them with Harry when it was him who he loved and trusted, Harry who had already had him way too many times to count.

"You've never been around a pregnant omega then, you were young when your mother had the girls." Zayn said feeling Louis freezing in his hold after he had hugged him again.

"I call the godmother title." Louis said then sat up looking as excited as ever, "And Harry can be the godfather! When we have our own pups then you and Liam can be the godparents."

"I hope so." Zayn told him being completely genuine.

"Your baby will have everything it needs as long as I'm here, I'll make sure of that." Louis promised him.

"Thank you, Lou." Zayn let go to hold his hands, "Do you still want to do what you said you wanted to do?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it and I don't want this to spread like wildfire and get Harry in trouble." Louis sighed, "But I don't want to marry Henry and the wedding keeps getting closer."

"I would advise you to talk to your father but I'm scared he's not going to accept it. I don't want him to send you away and kick Harry out, he has nowhere else to go and I don't want any of you to suffer." Zayn gave him a sad look making Louis' eyes sting with tears.

His and Harry's love was really doomed.

"I'll find a way, Harry is my alpha and no matter what we'll end up together." Louis insisted like a small child and Zayn wanted to believe him, he really did. For the sake of his friends, he really did.

~*~

A few days later Louis skipped around his home taking random turns wondering where it would take him stopping when he saw him coming out of his mother's bedroom holding a tray. He had his hair pulled back wearing the white gloves his mother had insisted they all had to wear and the usual uniform making him look as handsome as ever.

"Where have you been? I never get to see you now." Louis said giggling when he startled him.

"Uhh, busy with work, I guess." Harry said looking at the bedroom door when Louis kept getting closer.

"That's a lie, you had a lot of free days and didn't even let me come see you." Louis narrowed his eyes when Harry looked anywhere but him, You weren't in the manor, I saw you going out too many times."

"We have new staff, I didn't want you to get caught." Harry held onto the tray tighter the closer Louis was getting.

"I missed you." Louis kept getting closer until he was standing in front of Harry.

He cupped his cheeks with his small dainty hands pulling him closer until their lips were mere inches apart kissing him right away. He was pleased when Harry kissed back right away knowing he wouldn't have been able to handle a rejection when he hadn't seen him in a few days. The kiss started getting more heated until Harry stopped them having heard someone getting closer.

They quickly wiped their lips with their sleeves trying to make themselves look presentable when they smelt it, it was Zayn's scent that had recently changed. That's when Louis remembered he was supposed to be knocked up and one look at a nervous Harry made him want to back out of it but he couldn't. He wasn't going to marry Henry, he was going to marry Harry and have his pups no matter what.

"Hey!" Zayn greeted them holding clean linens in his hands glad that it was him who had caught them and not someone else.

"Hi Zayn." Harry sighed in relief glad that it was him, "How's Liam? I've been so busy today and haven't had time to go see him."

"Good. The risk of infection passed and he's doing better, but we still don't know when he'll be able to go back to work." Zayn informed them.

"I'm sure father will give him time so he can get better and if not, I'll talk to him." Louis told him seeing Zayn giving him that look, "I- I must go, I'm not feeling too well." Louis said before he placed a hand over his mouth and ran out of there towards his bedroom.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Harry asked already worried out of his mind.

"Who knows." Zayn shrugged trying not to look to obvious, "Maybe he ate something that wasn't good anymore, you know how he likes to raid the refrigerator at night."

"Weird. I guess I'll just ask him later." Harry said then after saying goodbye to Zayn walked back to the kitchen to drop off the tray.

The days continued the same with Louis faking illness just when he was around Harry until the alpha started catching up on what he was doing yet said nothing. He was scared someone would hear about what the omega was doing but at the same time he was amused wondering how far would Louis take it. He was just waiting for that day Louis would break the news not counting on it to be so soon even though it didn't happen the way he thought it would.

It was a week later when Louis finally made it to Harry's tiny bedroom without getting caught by the new staff his father had hired. He would always get caught by one of them in the kitchen and would immediately be asked if he needed something. All Louis needed was to get fucked and not by them. He needed Harry, he missed Harry and he missed being in his arms where he felt safe and loved.

When he finally made it he was quick to open the door and tiptoe to Harry's bed where he could see he was sleeping. He had made sure to lock the door and as soon as he was on the bed he uncovered Harry then ran his fingers through his hair. He was fast asleep moving a little when Louis started kissing up and down the back of his neck. He trailed kisses on Harry's jaw until his lips met Harry's smiling when he felt his lips curving up into a smile.

He was expecting Harry to take their clothes off and fuck him but instead he got him under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him. He felt butterflies in his stomach when Harry kissed his left temple then his forehead. It felt like forever to Louis when Harry finally kissed his lips again.

"I missed you." Harry mumbled making sure Louis was warm and comfortable. Well, as comfortable as they would ever get on his shitty bed.

"I missed you too, I missed you a lot." Louis sighed tucking his face into the crook of Harry's neck, his scent calming him down and making him feel safe.

It made him feel like he was finally home even though he technically was home. But with Harry he could be anywhere and still feel at home as long as his alpha was with him.

"We're together now." Harry kissed him again holding him closer.

"Forever?" Louis asked moving his head away from Harry's to look at him with those shiny blue eyes of his.

"Forever." Harry confirmed, "No matter what, my love."

Louis accepted his answer getting closer to kiss him again with no intention of ever stopping, he just had missed him so much. Soon clothes were shed and Louis found himself underneath Harry as the older man gently slipped in and out of him never breaking the kiss. That's when Louis thought it would be a great time to tell him he was _'pregnant'_ and ask him to, or more like demand, they pack up their things and run away together. He just never expected to have completely forgotten about one little tiny detail when he decided to open his big mouth.

That and Harry's mother walking in on them just when Louis came dragging his fingernails down Harry's back leaving red marks behind feeling Harry's knot expanding deep inside of him. He thanked whoever was up there for Harry being on top of him with his back against the door hearing Anne's gasp then a quick _'sorry'_ before she slammed the door closed again. Louis still had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and his bum in the air being held up by Harry who was literally trying to go deeper still cumming.

"Harry...love..." Louis trailed off wrapping his arms around his torso when Harry whined wanting to be close to him, "We n- need to pack up our stuff and run away."

"What?" Harry mumbled pulling back to look at Louis wearing a cute confused look, "What are you on about? Why would we do that?"

"Your mother just caught us!" Louis hissed, "She's gonna tell and-"

"She didn't see you, I made sure of that." Harry raised a brow when Louis let go of him and started fiddling with his fingers then started crying out of nowhere, "What's wrong? Darling, please don't cry." He used his free hand to brush back Louis' sweaty hair then kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what we're going to do when they find out." Louis wiped away his crocodile tears, "And I don't want them to separate us and take away our-" Louis paused hiding his face on the crook of Harry's neck acting like he couldn't stop crying.

"Our what? Louis you're scaring me." Harry wrapped his arms around him hearing Louis taking deep breaths before he spoke again.

"I'm p- pregnant and I don't want father to take our baby away." Louis confessed seeing the many emotions passing through Harry's face.

"What?" Harry closed his eyes then opened them again to see Louis staring at him with a small smile on his delicate lips.

"We're going to have a baby." Louis happily told him.

And wasn't he crying just a second ago? Harry didn't know whether to strangle him when he was still stuck inside of him or congratulate him on his performance. He sometimes wondered what had they taught omegas back in that school Louis had attended for years, he didn't want to know.

"A baby?" Harry asked again.

"Of course, silly. What else?" Louis playfully rolled his eyes, his face showing nothing but pleasure when Harry moved causing his knot to brush against his prostate, "A- aren't you happy? You're going to have your first born with me and not that Rose bitch or any of the whores in town. Me."

"Well that's a weird pregnancy considering I'm stuck inside of you!" Harry hissed seeing the color draining out of Louis' face having to hold him down when Louis tried to make a run for it.

"You're hurting me! Ow, stop it!" Louis started smacking his chest still trying to somehow make Harry get out of him so he could leave and cry in peace. Maybe have his bed swallow him whole as he cried himself to sleep for being so stupid, he blamed Harry for fucking him stupid. In his opinion it was all Harry's fault.

"Calm down then, you're going to hurt yourself and I in the process." Harry kept holding him down until Louis stopped struggling.

They lost track of time when they had to awkwardly lay there until Harry's knot went down and as soon as it did, Louis didn't waste time getting up to put his clothes back on. He did it as fast as he could aware that he was leaking feeling it running down his inner thigh making him cry more.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk." Harry said rolling his eyes when Louis did.

"You can't keep me here." Louis sniffled.

"You really are stupid." Harry finally snapped feeling betrayed by Louis and angry at him, "Didn't you think about the risks of someone finding out and spreading out the rumor. I could be in jail by now but of course you don't care, you're crazy."

"And you only care about yourself! I was- I'm just trying to be with you because I love you but you don't care. It's like you're only using me now, you don't want to be with me." Louis started crying for real that time feeling an ache on his chest. "You don't want to be in a fully commited relationship with me."

"You already know why we can't be together and I'm doing this for you. You think I don't want to steal you, to run away and take you with me far away where no one will know who we are. But if I do then in the long run you're going to end up hating me when you end up a nobody just like me." Harry got up wanting to hold Louis close sighing when Louis pushed him away.

"I told you I don't care. I've told you this so many times but you don't get it, you'll rather have me marrying and spending the rest of my life with someone like Henry. Look what he did to Liam all for fun." Louis took a step back going to grab the door handle shaking Harry off of him when the man grabbed him by the arm.

"I just want you to have everything." Harry wanted to hug him getting irritated when Louis pushed him away.

"In exchange for my happiness, right? It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not." Louis wrapped his arms around himself as soon as Harry was off of him, "I'm going back to my bedroom. It was a bad idea coming here." He turned around ready to leave again getting stopped by Harry once again.

"I said you're not leaving." Harry ordered using his alpha voice sending shivers running down Louis' spine.

Harry had never used his alpha voice on him no matter what and now that he had done it, he didn't like it when it made him feel so powerless. It made him want to hide underneath him and obey his every command, it made him want to submit to him and do whatever Harry wanted him to do.

"You don't tell me what to do." Louis forced himself to disobey him hating the thoughts plaguing his mind.

"Louis..." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'm done Harry, this is what you wanted didn't you. You don't have the right to tell me what to do because...because..." Louis trailed off and instead started crying again trying to force himself to say the words even more when Harry hugged him trying to comfort him.

"No, don't cry. Please don't cry." Harry rubbed his back freezing when he heard those four words coming out of Louis' mouth.

"You're not my alpha." Louis whispered letting out a sob before he pushed Harry away and ran out of the bedroom not caring if anyone saw him.

He never looked back not wanting to look at whatever expression Harry was making. He didn't want to look at a sad broken expression or the neutral one that would tell him Harry didn't care about him. When he finally made it to his bedroom he closed and locked the door sliding down onto the floor against it hugging his legs close to his chest as he cried trying to stay quiet. Zayn had been right and he had been so stupid and naive. Who was he kidding. His father would never accept their relationship and now Louis understood, now he knew he didn't live in a fairytale like the many he had read back in school.

After a few hours of crying he finally got up to take his suppressants and bath knowing that was the last time he would ever have to bath to rid himself of Harry's scent. He cried some more after that and when he was done he went straight to bed not even bothering to put clothes on. The next morning- it was already noon- he was woken up by Rose herself putting him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. By dinner time he was starting to get worried when he hadn't seen Zayn all day long hoping he, the baby and Liam were okay.

"Where's Zayn?" He asked Rose who was busy putting his clean clothes away.

"His alpha made him trade duties with me, I don't know why but he was rather angry. I think Zayn did something wrong." Rose told him, "I think it had to do something with Harry. I saw them talking and something Harry said made Liam angry so he went after Zayn, it wasn't pretty. You could hear him shouting all the way from the kitchen."

"Please finish that and when you're done you're free to do what you want. I'm going to bed early today." Louis said before leaving his bedroom going straight to the kitchen.

When he got there no one was there except for Anne and Harry making him stop in his tracks and listen in to the their conversation when Anne mentioned an omega. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, he needed to know what they were talking about.

"Oh dear, I'm sure he's the one. You're finally going to settle down then? Are you and your omega going to give Robin and I grandchildren? Trisha and Karen are finally getting their very own grandchild and I'm not getting any younger, sweetheart." Anne insisted.

"He's not my omega, mum. It was nothing...it's over now." Harry replied sounding completely annoyed and if Louis' heart wasn't broken then then it sure as hell was now. "

"Louis!" Anne exclaimed calling him by his name after Louis had insisted, "Do you need something, dear?" She asked him ignoring the tension between him and her son.

"No Anne, thank you." Louis forced himself to answer ignoring Harry, "I was just looking for Zayn, I have some things for him and the baby." Louis lied.

"I'll tell him to go up to your bedroom." Anne smiled before heading to the servant quarters leaving them alone in a tense silence.

"Lou, let me explain." Harry started getting interrupted by Louis.

"Don't be disrespectful by calling me by my name. I was nothing to you after all." Louis glared then turned around stopping to look at Harry one more time, "Tell Zayn to come up to my bedroom." He said before leaving.

Louis had been waiting for Zayn for ten minutes getting ready to go look for him when he heard the knock on his door and seconds later Zayn walked in still wearing his day clothes. He looked upset making Louis' stomach turn rather uncomfortably hating to have caused problems for his best friend.

"What happened?" Louis asked patting the spot on the sofa next to him hearing Zayn sighing.

"Harry opened his big mouth and Liam snapped at me. He's not talking to me, said I was stupid for helping you plan something like that." Zayn started tearing up, "Said I was too stupid enough to not think about our baby, about getting caught and your father kicking us out. We have nowhere else to go and he's so angry that he packed a bag and went to stay with his sister."

"Oh Zayn, I'm so so sorry. I'm going to fix this, okay. I'm going to talk to him and tell him...tell him I threatened you or something." Louis desperately said wanting to fix what he had ruined.

"It's okay, he'll come around. It's not like he's going to leave me and the baby, my dad would neuter him if he so much dared." Zayn told him getting worried when Louis looked so sad.

"What happened between you and Harry." Zayn asked.

"You were right and that was the stupidest plan ever. It's over and now I know all he cares about is himself, he doesn't care about me nor he wants to be with me. I think he was only using me but it doesn't matter now. I'm going to marry Henry soon and after that there's no going back, there's no going back after he bonds me." Louis wanted to cry at the thought, it scared him to death.

"You don't have to marry him, Lou. Talk to your dad, do something but please don't marry him." Zayn begged completely frightened for his friend.

"Sometimes we don't get what we want, Zaynie. My father loves me but I've been betrothed to Henry since I was young and canceling the wedding a few months before the day would be a great insult towards his family. I'm trapped and there's nothing I can do, I think it's best if I start getting used to him touching me and kissing me." Louis said shivering at the thought of having Henry's lips kissing any part of his body.

"I really wish I could help you, I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life." Zayn reached out to hug him letting Louis cry on his shoulder.

Louis cried until he couldn't anymore and Zayn's shirt was wet with his tears. He cried for Harry wondering who would be the lucky omega who would get to have him when he couldn't. He just hoped for Harry to be happy and have the family Louis wanted to have with him. He hoped for many things, some of them plain unrealistic but he didn't care when it was what kept him going and would keep him going for the rest of his life.

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
